


Tricks of the Trade

by Iamthetwickster



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster





	Tricks of the Trade

A sharp jet of cold water sprayed onto Deans head as he stood in the shower with his head drooped, allowing the refreshing water to hit his neck. He had been on a long hunt with Sam and his muscles ached, a good cool shower was what he needed right now. Dean stood in the shower for 10 minutes, just standing there and embracing the massaging way the water sprayed across his skin. Moments after the water felt thicker and heavier in the way it fell on his body, somewhat sticking in places. His nose scrunched up as a sensational smell of cocoa found its way into the shower room. As he looked up, eyes squinting and eyebrows furrowing, he recognised the 'liquid' in its milky brown colour, falling from the shower head and onto his body.

"What the fuck?!" He called out in confusion. Why the hell was there melted chocolate coming from the shower head? He stepped aside and watched it, looking at the pipes when suddenly he heard the sound of two hands clapping together from behind him.

"You look good enough to eat." He flashed a smirk at Deans furious face.

"Gabriel. I should have known!" He scorned the archangel, Gabriel simply grinned, looking lower down.

"Hey!" Dean snapped a towel around his waist.

"Not cool, dude."

"I thought it was cool."

"Aw man I am gonna deep fry me an asshole in a minute" Dean's jaw clenched in anger.

"Is that normally how you treat another fella?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Dean took a quick step forward, arms erect and ready to grasp around Gabriel's neck, but he simply disappears with a flap of wings.

 

In Sam's bedroom, on his desk, rested a new brown book. He'd not seen it before and so he curiously picked it up and sat down. There was a note on top which simply said; "From Dean" Sam shrugged and threw the note in the bin, throwing himself onto his bed along with his new book. It wasn't like he had anything to do so he figured after such a heavy hunt, to sink into a new world might help. His fingers pushed the cover open, then skimming through the first few pointless pages before coming to chapter one. Sam sat on his bed with his head against the bed board, gripping the book an indulging into the first page. Finally reaching the end of the first page, his fingers slipped beneath the page and turned it, beginning to read the next page. After a few lines he found it similar.

Hold on....surely he'd read this. Maybe he had read it before, but none the less he continues reading. No, he's definitely read this bit, surely. He finished the page and went on to read the next page....the same page...wait. He looks back at the first and second pages, they were exactly the same!

"What the hell...?" He asks out loud to himself as he flicks through the bed, all the pages were the exact same. Leaping off the bed with the book in his grasp, Sam made his way to the main room to find Dean.

"Very funny" Sam said as he entered.

"What's funny?" Dean stared blankly at his younger brother.

"A book with every page the same? Hilarious."

"That does sound pretty funny actually." Mused Gabriel in the corner as he read his magazine. Both brothers' eyes shot directly to Gabriel and with a tricky smirk he disappeared again.

"Gabriel!" The brothers shout in unison, Gabriel vanished once again.

 

In the kitchen stood Castiel, he had caught the smell of his favourite food created by humanity. A cheeseburger. The smell has cried throughout the bunker and found its way under his nose and so he followed, in hopes of tasting the delicious succulent taste of beef. On a plate on the long table rested the cheese burger. Stretching out his arms to grab the burger, suddenly Castiel heard somebody calling him. So he turned to the door.

"Yes?" He called out in reply. And yet he himself had no reply. Turning again he went to grab the burger and yet with no luck he couldn't. The burger seemed to have moved... Castiel thought it curious however assumed he hadn't stretched enough. One more he stretched out to grab his meal.

"Cas!" He turned to the door.

"Yes?" He replied, squinting. Nothing. Silence. He went to grab the burger again but it was definitely further away this time. He walked over to the other side of the table to grab it, watching as it seemed to move to the side he had previously been at.

"What...?" He asked aloud, confusion running through his face. One more try, he thought. Until the archangel Gabriel entered and picked up the burger. Castiel looked at him with an annoyed face. Of course it was Gabriel. It was always Gabriel. Castiel watched as his brother took a bite into his cheeseburger, hearing him moan in pleasure at the taste.

"Oh I love these. You should try one sometime, Cas." Gabriel teased subtly, turning and leaving not only the kitchen but Castiel too, with a rather annoyed expression on his face.


End file.
